A New Ocean
by Dreannica
Summary: Based on the Live Action Television show. A new Ocean girl appears at ORCA


Jason had been following a strange girl who appeared on Orca, yesterday. It is true she had an Orca uniform but she did not look like a cadet, she looked like Neri. Well not exactly, she had medium length, dark, reddish brown, straight hair, and bangs. But the way it looked when it wet or just the way it curled reminded him of Nery.  
  
Today, he followed her out on to the deck of Orca. He brought his brother, Brett.  
  
Brett says, " I wonder what she doing?"  
  
"Probably going to shore because she is on shore leave." Says Jason  
  
"There are no boats."  
  
She turns around looks right at them and then looks around to make sure no one is watching. She goes the washroom and when she comes out she has changed into a beautiful ocean blue dress with two pink roses outlined in gold, cut off at about the knees. The strange girl takes one last look around before she dives off the side of deck. Brett and his brother come out of their hiding place and run to look and see if she is okay. But they can't see her.  
  
"I think we should notify Mother of what she has done."  
  
"No Brett. Let's wait."  
  
They walk to the elevator.  
  
  
  
The girl dives deeper and deeper until she find her friend, Mala, they take off to explore the reef. She thinks, Mala, isn't it beautiful here look at all the fish and the colored corral. All of a sudden the peace is shatter by something big falling into the water. Anyaca, what was that? I don't know Mala! Anyaca dives to investigate the strange thing. Her wide brown eyes peer over a net with something struggling in it. A person, Mala thinks. Oh no, I must help. Reaching down to get something strapped to her leg, she makes three quick slashes with the knife and the person is free. A little person, a little girl. Thinks Anyaca. Got to get her up to the air, friend. Says Mala.  
  
When the girl is bought up to the surface she starts crying and alerts the people in the large fishing boat. Anyaca is not noticed till after she has dived under the water, when the little girl says,  
  
"Mommy, a mermaid saved me."  
  
  
  
Back aboard Orca, Anyaca walks to her cabin, she knows that it is only 13:00 hours but she is really tired. Unannounced to her, she is being followed. Jason Bates makes sure that he is not spotted as he rounds the corner stopping to watch her. Where is her identity card? Thinks Jason. Then she pulls out a card and swipes it under the sensor and Helen says,  
  
"Welcome Ms. Emerald" Jason thinks That must be an alias  
  
Anyaca walks into her room and a few seconds later the doorbell chimes, so she says,  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Hello." Says Jason.  
  
"Hello Junior Officer Bates. How can I be of service?"  
  
"I … how did you know my name?" Looking shocked  
  
"I read all the personal reports."  
  
"Fine, I came here to discuss a personal matter of yours."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well are you going to invited me in or is it a bad time."  
  
"Oh no. Please come in and have seat." She looks embarrassed for not thinking of it first.  
  
"Well this is kind of difficult for me but… I saw you today and…"  
  
"Where and when did you see me.  
  
"On the top deck at 11:00 hours."  
  
She looks nervous, "What did you see?"  
  
Anyaca are you there I need your help!  
  
Yes, I am here, Tarsi.  
  
"Jason, I am really sorry but I just remembered I was going to help a friend. I mean Junior Officer Bates, I am really sorry." She stammers.  
  
"Hey it's okay but please call me Jason and promise me if you are going to swim, please going by the diving hole in the equipment room."  
  
"Thank you, I really must go, I am really sorry." She says as she walks quickly towards the equipment room.  
  
  
  
Out of the water Anyaca gracefully walks, till she hears the cry of her troubled friend. She runs across the sandy beach, reaching the edge of the thick forest, where she hesitates before dashing off quickly into the dark, cool peace of the woods.  
  
All of a sudden a girl jumped out in front of her, Anyaca was so taken back that she turned to run away but the strange girl grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. Tarsi, help!!  
  
"Let go of me." Anyaca yells.  
  
"Why you here, my island." She says.  
  
"My friend called me here, she needs help."  
  
All of sudden, a white form dashes out from the woods, growling at the strange girl. Then from the other side Brett and Jason run in.  
  
"Tarsi, no."  
  
"Girl, what are you doing here on Neri's island." Brett says  
  
"So, you are Neri. Helen has told me of you. I told you Jason I had to help my friend, Tarsi." The big cat's ears perk up at the sound of her name.  
  
"How you know to help?" Asks Neri  
  
"She told me." Anyaca says.  
  
"Whoa, Neri's people don't have the same special talents as her." He looks at Neri.  
  
"Neri's people? You're an alien?" Anyaca says shocked and taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"You're not?" asks Brett.  
  
"No."  
  
"No one from this planet can swim like you do and talk to animals." Say Jason.  
  
"I have human parents, a human brother and I am human. I always have been and will always be. I don't 'talk' to all animals, only two, Mala and Tarsi."  
  
"Where is Mala and why didn't she help you?" asks Jason.  
  
"She can't come out of the water." She look towards the ocean and says, "Jason, Brett, Winston is looking for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Mala told me. You better be going because Cass is looking, too and we don't want Mother to start to now. It must be something important."  
  
"Are going to come? Both of you?" asks Brett  
  
"No," says Anyaca. "I have to stay and help Tarsi."  
  
"I help here, too." Says Neri.  
  
  
  
"Jason, Brett." Says Winston, "We have been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Yeah, where were you? Helen said that you went to Neri's Island." Says Cass  
  
"Helen, that is a secret." Says Winston.  
  
"So, a friend said you were looking for us?"  
  
"Yes we detected something strange while you were gone."  
  
"What?" asks Brett.  
  
"Today, around 11:00 hours a girl about the age of four fell into the ocean and was trapped in fishing net. And then a strange figure appeared, cut the net and brought the girl to the surface and then disappeared without a trace. She was accompanied by a type of whale not know to these parts."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't Neri?"  
  
"Yes, she was on the Island and Charley was not around that area."  
  
"I know who she is!" brags Helen.  
  
"Who, Helen?" Asks Brett.  
  
"Come on, Helen. Tell us!"  
  
"I can not because it would violate her privacy. But I can tell you how I found out!"  
  
"How, Helen?" Says Winston.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"So, she is a member of the crew on board Orca?" Says Cass  
  
"Yes," says Brett.  
  
"How did you know?" asks Cass.  
  
"Jase and I met her today, but we didn't find out her name."  
  
"I know what it is. Helen, please give us all the information on Ms. Emerald."  
  
"Annie Nicole Emerald, only daughter of Mr. Erik Emerald and Mrs. Ruby Emerald. She has one younger brother named Jake, age 14. She was born on Aug. 31/ 83 at Westview General Hospital, then she moved to Alert Bay, when her brother was born…"  
  
"Helen end." Says Winston.  
  
"Helen, she said something strange. She said you told her about Neri." Says Jason  
  
"Helen." Says Winston.  
  
"I am sorry. She wanted a friend and she entered the information about herself and asked me to find a friend for her. I am so sorry but she was very lonely. I just wanted her to feel better."  
  
"What did you tell her about?" asks Cass.  
  
"I told her about the pyramid, the invasion of Earth by the Ocean People and about Neri and how she was the chosen one. But I told her it was secret."  
  
"So that's why she acted surprised." Says Jason.  
  
The slides open to reveal Anyaca.  
  
"Hello. Am I interrupting something?" she asks.  
  
"We know that you know all about Neri and her people." Says Cass.  
  
She looks taken back, "What? Helen did you tell them I want to help. I am human friend, who was sent by the Queen to help make the Ocean People and the human people get along."  
  
"How did the Queen contact you?" asks Commander Bates.  
  
"The same way I talk to Mala and Tarsi. I must help it is my destiny and I believe I was given these special powers for something. I must help Princess Neri complete her task, here before she must leave." 


End file.
